Delusion
by waterlit
Summary: Bak Chan eavesdrops on Miranda and Lenalee's conversation, and ends up shocked and hive-ridden. A little ooc and perhaps abit fluffy. Implied Allen x Lenalee. implied Bak x fou later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray- Man, heh.

* * *

It was a fine lovely day and Bak Chan practically skipped down the hallways of the headquarters. He'd seen a lot of Lenalee recently, and that was as good a tonic as any other. He rounded a corner, eyes sparkling with infatuation as he reminisced about his last encounter with his goddess.

Suddenly, his ears tingled as a sweet voice drifted right into his path. His ears tingled as his brain processed the information, and with a sudden crafty grin he immediately positioned himself next to the doorway from which it had come, out of sight.

"Miranda, what should I do? I'm really just too confused." _Thump thump thump_. Lenalee's soft voice made his heart beat faster. Pressing his ear against the wall, Bak Chan almost swooned as Lenalee's voice meandered around him.

"I'm not sure if I love him, but I think I do... I mean, it's the first time I've felt the emotion so strongly."

"Well, if you're sure the emotion is strong, then it probably is love!" Miranda said soothingly.

"But!" A sob issued from within. "But I don't think he feels for me in the same way! I don't think he even notices that I like him..." The voice trailed off, leaving fragility hanging in the air.

Bak Chan smiled from ear to ear outside. _My dearest Lenalee's talking about me! But how is it possible that she thinks I don't notice her? Hmmm maybe it's because I'm unable to talk to her every time we meet because of those infuriating hives. But don't worry Lenalee! I'll pay special attention to you from now on!_

Another sob pulled him from his intriguing contemplation.

"At first I had a crush on Kanda, you know. That was back when we were little. He was my first friend here and we spent a lot of time together then, when I was lonely and sad without nii-san. But then he left with General Tiedoll. I missed him a lot at first, but I got over him pretty soon. Not that I hate him now for leaving then; we were both too young to be in a relationship then, and I'm not sure if he ever liked me. We're still good friends now, which is good, I suppose."

"Mm hmm."

"Then I met Suman. He was like a father to me, in some ways. I loved him like the parents I no longer have, and I'm quite sure my feelings for _him_ isn't family love. My feelings for him are nothing like the respectful love I held for Suman."

_Quite right. I'm not that much older than Lenalee, and I don't have children unlike Suman, so she can't possibly see me as a father figure, can she? _Bak Chan wondered to himself.

"Then Lavi came along, and he rather swept me off my feet. Lavi's dashing you know, he's got that attitude that pulls girls in by the thousands. I was infatuated with him for a while, and couldn't speak to him without stammering at first. To think how much time has passed since then! I've never told him about my short-lived but intense romantic feelings for him. There's no point is there, seeing as I've fallen for another now…"

Miranda chuckled. Bak Chan nearly growled outside; how _could_ that silly woman laugh at Lenalee for having a new love? Utterly absurd, that's what she was. He was affronted and made sure to remember to berate her later.

"And are you sure that you really love him? It's not just a crush?" Miranda probed.

"Nah. I'm quite sure of it. My feelings are very intense now, compared to what I felt for Kanda and Lavi in the past. And I've felt this way for some time already. I'm sure it's love."

"Hmm."

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about him. I'm constantly worried for his safety. He bears all his burdens by himself and it hurts when he doesn't share them!" She dissolved into sobs again.

Bak Chan scratched his head. _Have I hurt Lenalee by not discussing Order work with her? I'll make sure to tell her more about my frustrations in future…_

"I saw him, the night I was fighting Eshi on the way to Edo. I could only think of him, and what he'd said about fighting the akuma. He gave me my will to fight, to return, and to protect those I love. Without his image in my thoughts I'd never have managed to bring down the level 3 akuma."

"Ahhh!" Bak Chan clasped his hands together, twirling around happily. "I knew I could inspire her!"

"I see." Miranda nodded, patting Lenalee's nervous fingers.

"I feel lost when I don't see him. It makes me happy to go on missions with him, just so I won't worry about his safety. And ohhh Miranda, his smile!"

Bak Chan whipped out a mirror and flashed a gleaming grin at himself. Nice teeth, he complimented himself. And of course Lenalee worried about him… such a sweet girl! He'd go on as many missions with her as she wanted him to. But wait. He didn't go on missions! Bewildered, he pressed his ear to the door again.

"Yeah, his smile is rather nice." Miranda agreed, amused.

"His personality is just so warm and charismatic I can't help being drawn to him." Lenalee sighed. "He's not as beautiful as Kanda, or as rakish as Lavi, but my heartbeat increases when he's near me. I feel so safe and happy with him. And he's so cute! I love his eyes. They're blue like the skies of my homeland, and so clear! And his smile… it's breathtaking. Even his embrace warms me."

Bak Chan was perplexed. Lenalee wasn't thinking about him, then?

"So, Miranda, do you think I should tell Allen how I feel about him?"

Bak Chan screamed. _Allen?! Not Allen Walker! It couldn't be!_

He fainted, hives dotting his face.

* * *

A/N: I just felt game for a little Bak-bashing recently. He's nice and all, but i totally root for allen and lenalee hahaha. Just a random oneshot before i go back to mundane studying sighs. But yayy my tests just ended! :D So i might have time to post more to entertain myself. So anyway, thanks for reading! Avtually i think lenalee's a little ooc here; i'm not very good with keeping people in character i guess :/ hope you liked it, anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own d. gray- man! D:

* * *

Bak Chan was angry. Not just angry – he was plain fuming. Eyes thin as a line he skulked behind pillars and tread softly with the velvety ease of cats, stalking Allen as he made his way to the canteen for breakfast. When they reached the airy canteen, he stood at the door to watch. And then he caught sight of Allen again. There he was, gobbling down tonnes of food as endless stacks of plates tottered in front of him. Such a greedy pig, Allen was. _How could Lenalee even like him?_

Bak Chan sat down at a nearby table, staring daggers at Allen's back. He watched Allen ignore both Lavi and Kanda as he partook of his breakfast. Lavi and Kanda… he didn't much like them now, after what he'd heard a few days back. But at least Lenalee didn't have a crush on either now. That left Allen. He would see to it that Allen got his due for snatching Lenalee away.

_Ohhh wait. Lenalee may like Allen, but like she said, she doesn't think he likes her. Aha! I shall try to find out if Allen likes Lenalee. If he does, I'll kill him. If he doesn't, then I'll put Operation Woo Lenalee Without Komui Knowing into action!_

Bak's big break came later that day. Allen and Lavi had come traipsing along after a particularly tough training session, tired and sweaty and talking excitedly at the top of their voices. The trio – with Lavi and Allen galloping in front and Bak stealing silently behind – passed Lenalee. Allen blushed as they their eyes met, and Bak felt ready for another hives attack. Nonetheless, his quick eyes noticed the faint pink tint of Allen's cheeks and his heart thumped harder in frustration.

But Bak wasn't the only one with an observant pair of eyes. Quick as wind Lavi seized the chance to tease Allen.

"So, Allen, you like her, don't you!"

"LAVI!!!!!!!!!" Allen glared at him.

"Aww, come on Allen, I know you like her. I'm a love expert, after all!" Lavi flashed a jaunty grin at his younger friend, enjoying the moment.

Bak clenched his fists and trailed behind them angrily. _Grrr that short little boy! How could he have designs on my sweet Lenalee!_

"Uhhh." Allen stammered somewhat. "Lavi – yeah, I think I do. She's always so sweet and nice! I can't help it. But at the same time I have a duty to my innocence and to the akuma. I can't get involved in relationships now."

Lavi's grin faded into a comforting mask. "Don't worry Allen. You'll do it in the end. We'll all live through this, we will."

In the background, Bak inhaled as he planned his next move.

That night, he cornered Allen.

Bak strode straight into Allen's room, arms akimbo as his eyes glittered at the young exorcist.

"Walker."

Allen glanced up, surprised.

"Bak-san! Nice to see you!"

"Hmmm Walker I didn't come here to make small talk with you. I'm glad to see you've recovered well enough, though."

"Ehh?" Allen looked a little surprised at the poorly concealed harshness in Bak's tone. Interesting, he thought.

In one swift fluid motion Bak snatched up Allen's collar and glared right into his eyes.

"You like Lenalee don't you!"

He shook Allen back and forth. Eyes lolling, Allen managed to draw out a reply.

"Maybe… a little… I think…"

"Don't deny it, Walker! I heard you talking to Bookman Junior earlier!" _Shake shake shake._

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh"

"You like Lenalee don't you! How could you do this to me, Walker!"

_Thwack_.

A bruise appeared on top of Bak's head, and both Allen and Bak turned to see Lenalee and Lavi standing by their side. Lenalee looked both amused and exasperated. Lavi, though, was doubled up with laughter so maniac that he could hardly breathe.

For the second time in as many days, Bak sprouted hives and fainted.

* * *

A/N: Decided to extend the fic! I think i'm currently on a Bak-bashing high now xD sorry to all his fans out there! No offence meant. Like i said, he's nice but he gets in the way of Allen and Lenalee, so. And i have no idea what he's doing at headquarters either hahaha. Okay bye thanks and review if you can! I'd appreciate alot, thanks :D


	3. The wedding

Disclaimer: i can hardly claim to own D. Gray- Man D:

* * *

Sprays of orchids had been draped everywhere, and birds sang in the trees encircling the bower. Across the expanse of lolling green hills and against the dark silhouette of a forbidding tower, all was happy and joyful, and mirth was lord.

For how could Lady Love not offer a drink of ambrosia to the soon-to-be-happily-wed couple who had gone through so much both for the sake of the world and for their own happiness?

The sun was smiling and the clouds were beaming and all was bright and gay. Except for Komui, that is. Komui sobbed somewhere, hugging a tree in joy and in sorrow, unending tears streaming out his eyes, as he alternated between smiling and battering the tree.

The guests were arriving, and the clouds soon hid the sun from sight. Standing at the entrance to the bower were Lenalee and Allen dressed in their wedding finery. They both looked wonderful, more glowing than they had ever seemed. And then they saw the knot of people moving closer. A group of people both knew well enough, a group of people whose dedication had helped end the war. Towards them strode Krory, arms linked with Miranda, Lavi, with his newest girlfriend, Kanda, scowl still etched on his face though his eyes said otherwise, and Bookman, smiling from ear to ear, as well as various other assorted exorcists.

As they smiled and hugged, Allen could see Reever trying to pluck Komui from the tree he was clinging to.

"Supervisor, I told you to get off that tree!"

Allen smiled to himself, perfectly content for the moment.

Soon, all the exorcists, scientists and finders were seated, awaiting the ceremony of union. At this moment, last of all came the members of the Asian branch. Bak Chan walked in front, hand-in-hand with Fou, a beaming smile on his face as he embraced his once love and his former rival. Unfortunately though, Lou Fa hadn't quite gotten over Allen yet, and she flailed her arms wildly upon seeing him. He ducked though, and she missed and got pulled to her seat by Shifu.

Loud wails of "Walker-san!" still echoed in his ears as Allen turned to walk to the podium where the presiding priest was. He rubbed his ears tenderly.

Then the band played, and all eyes turned to the back of the bower where Lenalee was now walking arm-in-arm with Komui. As the musical notes swirled off the pages and twirled into the sky, the duo walked down the aisle. Komui's expression was one of mingled sadness and exuberance, but Lenalee was practically beaming.

Lou Fa teared as Allen and Lenalee were pronounced man and wife. She sulked in the recess of her seat, thinking that under different circumstances she might have been the one Allen was gazing lovingly at now.

Bak looked sideways and sighed. He'd moved on, but Lou Fa still held on to her Allen-hopes. Poor girl, he thought.

That night, everyone partied in the moonlit bower, drunk with festivities. Lavi, Krory and Miranda were singing tipsily, and Kanda chanced a sincere smile of congratulations. Even Bookman cheered the new couple on. Bak and Fou were happily dancing on the velvety lawn.

Alone in the penumbral silhouette of the tree, Lou Fa moped as the world laughed.

Meanwhile, Allen and Lenalee danced to their hearts' content as the moon winked at their Innocence.

*The end*

* * *

A/N: Decided to add one last chapter after all, haha, just to round off the story. Lou fa isn't all that bad, but i detest her "walker-san" cries. Hope i didn't offend anyone! Thanks for reading, please review if you feel up to it, thanks :D


End file.
